


Last Skyland

by orphan_account



Category: Last Exile, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Confusing if Reader knows nothing about, Crude Humor, F/M, Mild Blood, Odd Pairing, Sucky Summary, Swap Force Spoilers, Tired author, Violence, YAHOOAH!!! :D, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new ship has appeared. they say it's called the dread yacht. hmm... Claus and Lavie go to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Skyland

Flynn looked up into the clouding sky, "oh no! not this again!" Flynn ran over and punched the alarm button. he could almost feel the three creatures literally flying up the stairs standing in front of them. 

 

the First one, an Elf with pale green skin but rich blue hair summing up her mysterious look, the second one was a kinda bird like, but kinda human like. he just looked counfused. and the third one was an elf with richer green of skin and a bit lighter blue of hair shade. he was blindfolded as always, his large pointy ears where slightly drooping. 

 

"Can't we at least get ten seconds of sleep?" he complained.

 

"sorry, Stealth Elf and gentlemen," Flynn huffed.

 

"we have names!" he shot back.

 

"so-ree! _you_ " Flynn pointed at the bird like creature, "Jet-Vac. and _yyyyouuuu_ " he pointed carefully at the blindfloded archer. "Flame."

 

"Flame _slinger!_ " he corrected.

 

"well, someone sure took the oppertunity to take a nap. Stealth Elf said.

 

"not unless you did it too."

 

"err... is it just me, or does that rock look dangerously close to our ship." Jet-Vac commented out of the blue.

 

"WE'RE GONNA _CRASH!_ " Flynn screamed.

 

and on that note. the ship hit the rock, and crashed into the ground.


End file.
